[Field of the Invention]
The invention relates to a package structure and more particularly relates to a chip package structure.
[Description of Related Art]
In recent years, as the demand for electronic products with high functionality, high-speed signal transmission, and high circuit component density surged, the semiconductor-related industries have developed rapidly. The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry includes IC manufacturing and IC packaging. IC manufacturing is to fabricate an integrated circuit on a wafer. IC packaging may provide a chip having an integrated circuit thereon (i.e., a portion cut from the wafer) with structural protection, electrical transmission, and favorable heat dissipation.
Flip-chip bonding technology is a chip packaging technology and is usually used for bonding between a chip and a carrier board. Specifically, an active surface (generally, referring to a surface with an active device thereon) of the chip may be connected with a top surface of the carrier board through multiple conductive bumps. Then, a bottom surface of the carrier board may be connected with a circuit board (e.g., a printed circuit board) through conductive bumps. However, the method described above may easily cause the heat generated during operation of the chip to be accumulated between the chip, the carrier board, and the circuit board.